dragonplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Diabella
Diabella is a Shikumian living on Planet Shura in the West Galaxy. She is famed across the planet as a global pop star, singing in various locals and bringing together the beings on the planet and ending wars with her songs alone. Her singing skills has the power to control the Ki within individuals which is why her songs have a tranquil effect on those that hear it. This ability to control the power of others has made her the target of Tundruh's desire and she is one of the main catalysts in the West Galaxy Saga. Appearance Diabella has long, pink hair with two bunches tied up with dark red laces, and two twintails on the sides of her face, but held together by small black cross-shaped barrettes. She wears a uniform with features similar to a typical sailor fuku. The uniform has a white shirt with blue collar and a blue skirt. Diabella's shirt seems to be small enough to see her belly, and can often be seen wearing black thigh-high stockings. Though they don't seem to be in use, she also wears garters on each thigh. Her overall appearance has made her the object of desire for both men and women on Planet Shura. On her wrists she sports single handcuffs with few slabs remaining on each, both parts formed a common pair of handcuffs. She also has a pair of wings that are hidden behind her long hair. Another particular trait of Diabella's is her "demon tail" which seems to twitch and move whenever she is excited, happy, or emotional in any way. Personality History Synopsis Equipment Heidi: The name of Diabella's modified guitar. This is the instrument she uses to perform in all of her concerts as well as her preferred weapon in combat. Heidi is able to absorb a portion of Diabella's Ki when its chords are strung, and fire it as a large blast of energy. Since Heidi is always being used in performances, Diabella has no problem defeating several waves of enemies as there is nough energy stored inside of it to last for numerous battles. Heidi is also capable of altering its shape in order to form a large mallet for Diabella to use in physical combat. The mallet's strength is also augmented by the Ki stored within the Heidi's original form, allowing even a simple tap to have the potential to level an entire shuttle. Technique and Abilities Magic Materialization: Diabella uses this ability to summon forth a magical guitar that she for both battle and for her performances Ki Manipulation By singing a melody, Diabella is able to manipulate the Ki of everyone who hears it. It functions by allowing her to sway the balance of energy in a being's body, causing them to either gain an increase in energy or become completely fatigued. While singing, all the local energy sources, from sentient beings to objects within Diabella's sphere of influence are available for her to draw upon. After doing so, she is able to use this energy to increase her own fighting abilities or share it with her allies in order to replinish their reserves. When used on her allies, this ability also begins healing any wounds that her allies may have and boosts their regenerative traits, making Diabella even more invaluable in the field of battle. Techniques Tail Beam: Like all Shikumians, Diabella is able to fire a bright laser beam from the tip of her tail. This is her only offensive technique that does not come from her guitar. Trivia She was named after the demon Diablo, but given a feminine twist. Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Shikumian Category:Female Category:Females Category:Original Character Category:LGBT Characters Category:LGBT Character Category:Dragon Ball Unmei Category:Supporting Character